Slipped Away
by phoebe9509
Summary: Just a little story about Hotch and Emily's relationship


Okay, so this song is called Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. And when I reread it I saw that it could also be part of the song prompt.

Please Don't Leave Me: Pink

Emily was lying in a bed that she once shared with the man she loved. She buried her face in the pillows and inhaled his scent that still lingered. She let her tears fall freely from her eyes as she cried uncontrollably.

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me,_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

The day Aaron Hotchner first placed his lips on hers was one of the happiest in her life. There was such fire and passion between the two. They went and dates, and the world was a better place when they were together.

One evening after a nice dinner together, Hotch got down on one knee and proposed to the beautiful woman before him. Emily cried and squealed yes as she kissed him fiercely then jumped into his arms. That night they made love until dawn.

Emily's wedding day was one out of fairy tales. Her dress was flowly like Cinderella's and she looked like a princess. The church was decorated with flowers and it was filled with their closest friends. JJ and Garcia stood happily beside Emily while Dave, Morgan and Reid were right beside Hotch. Jack was the ring barrier and when the doors opened and Emily appeared Hotch felt his breath leave his body. He never saw her look so beautiful. She was his dream come true.

Their honeymoon was in Hawaii. They got some much needed relaxation. The rest part was a bit of a loss because they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

A month after they returned Emily's dream came to a screeching halt. They were on a case and they all split up. There was a gun shot and they all headed towards the sound. At the bottom of a hill Hotch was on the ground. Emily saw him laying there and she ran down the hill trying not to stumble as she made her way to her husband. She placed her hand down forcibly on his wound to stop the bleeding. Hotch tried to focus on the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Baby, look at me! Open your eyes! Stay with me, help is on the way!"

The remaining team members were surrounding the two, looking on and knowing the outcome would be bad. JJ cried against Rossi feeling Emily's pain.

Emily grasped Hotch's hand tightly in her own. "Aaron!" His eyes fluttered open, and he smiled up at her.

"Don't cry. You're too beautiful to cry baby." His words just made her cry harder. "You cannot leave me. Do you hear me? You can't leave Jack. I can't do this without you. I can't breathe without you. Please don't leave me," she begged him.

"Emily, listen to me. I don't want you to worry. I want you to take care of Jack. He loves you so much." Emily lets out a loud sob. "And as for you, I love you so much. Don't ever forget that. You made me a better person, and I will always be grateful for that. You are so beautiful and I will always love you for what you did for me. I'm going to love you forever." He reached out and stroked her cheek. "I'll always be with you."

Emily cried uncontrollably. "I love you Aaron Hotchner. I'll love you until the end of time."

Hotch smiled and flashed her the dimples she always loved. "I love you Emily Hotchner." He grasped her hand tightly then closed his eyes one last time.

Emily dropped her head down on top of his chest and cried. Morgan came up behind her and tried to pull her away. She removed herself from his grasp. "Don't touch me."

"Emily, the paramedics are here, we have to go."

She shakes her head. "I can't."

Morgan than wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her lightly despite her protests. She struggles against him, but he just tightens his grip. "Emily it's okay."

"NO!" she screamed as she continued to struggle. "Morgan let go of me. He needs me."

Morgan carried her up the hill and placed her on the ground. When she tried to run away again Morgan pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly. She struggled at first. He ran his hands up and down her back trying to soother her. "I'm so sorry Princess. I am so sorry."

Finally Emily quit fighting and embraced Derek. She cried against his chest until she felt like she had no more tears left to shed. She looked up at Morgan and asked in a shaky breath, "How am I supposed to live without him? What am I supposed to tell Jack? How am I going to do this?"

Morgan kissed her forehead lightly. "I don't know, but I can promise you we will all be there for you every step of the way. No matter what. You are not going to go through this alone." He pulled her back into him for a hug and let her cry, offering the only support he could.

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_I hope you can hear me, cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

Emily tried to control her tears when she felt the bed move. She rolled over and came face to face with a face that reminded her so much of the man she loved and lost.

Jack placed his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Don't be sad mommy, we'll see him again."

This broke Emily's heart. A six year old was dealing with his father's death better than she was. "You miss him huh buddy?"

"I do, and I know he misses us. But I talk to him everyday and I know he hears me. Do you talk to him?"

"I do. I tell him how much we love him." She felt Jack smile against her chest.

"I tell him that too. I also tell him how sad you are." Emily let out a sob. "But we still have his clothes to sniff when we miss him so we won't forget him."

Emily hugged Jack tightly. "We're never going to forget him. I plan on telling you tons of stories about your daddy Jack. And I plan on loving you enough for both me and him. I can promise you, you will always remember him," she said as a tear rolled down her face.

Jack lifted his head then scooted up her body some to place a kiss on her lips. "I love you mommy, and daddy loved you too. I'll protect you now."

Emily hugged the little boy against her chest and let out a shaky breath. "Well, my superhero, how about we take a nap?" Jack nodded quickly and placed his head in the nook of her neck. She rubbed his back in soothing circles until she felt his breathing even out. Emily looked up at the ceiling and whispered to her husband ever so lightly, "I miss you," then fell asleep holding her little boy in her arms.

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_I miss you_


End file.
